Untouched
by Mrs.Mercer500
Summary: Anne Hastings has enough on her mind. Her sick mother, her studies, and a boy who is always seen in her odd dreams. What else could happen? FINISHED! Wanna read? Go ahead..
1. Anne Hastings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor the movie. Nothing in this story happened in either the movie or in real life. That's why it's called 'Fiction'.

"_You have one last chance...Do you confess?"_

_"No, I am not a witch"_

_"Confess! Are you a witch!"_

_"No! I am nothing close to!"_

_"Then, you shall...BURN!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!". Anne Hastings woke in a cold sweat, her hair matted to her back, and her body shaking slightly. She had had this dream before. For months now she's had visions of things past. A girl being burned. A reverend with a Bible. Crowds of people standing around. She never understood what all of it meant. In other cases, she'd had dreams where a man and the girl that was burned alive were in a feild, near a house, laughing and frolecking, like nothing in the world mattered. Anne never bothered to tell her mother about her dreams, since her mother was already going through enough.

Anne tried to sleep again, but nothing came to her. She wished she could find out why she was having these weird dreams. Did she and the girl have something in common? Why did they think she was a witch? Why did they burn her? What **did** she do? She'll try to find some answers tomorrow.

_The next day_

Anne walked to school, the cold fall winds blowing against her. Her mother would have taken her to school, if Anne hadn't refused. Anne's mother was sick as it is, Anne was about to let her go outside where her condition could get worse. She got to school, everyone in uniforn just like she was. She could live in the dorms if she wanted, but who would take care of her mother?

Anne had arrived early, so she could go to the library to study for her Chemistry exam. Fall exams were important to Anne just like every other exam, but this could help her get a scholarship to Princeton, the school her mother and father had attended. Anne past all the usual school people, teachers and students, but none of them noticed her, not many people did. Anne wasn't the noticeable type. She looked so..plain. With her long, stringy black hair that was kept in a bun and her plain oridnary blue-grey eyes that were trapped behind wrie-rimmed spectacals, what boy, or girl even, would stop to look? Her body wasn't much either. She was slim and slender, but nothing worth being in a magazine or movie. Anne just called herself "healthy".

She reached the library, where few students were, and reached for the encyclopedias. She looked for a one marked 'S', and sat at a nearby table. While looking for a chemical, she discovered a picture of a girl being burned. Just like in her dream. The section was called '_Salem Witch Trials: 1692-1693'. _ Anne skimmed through the page, and then found a list of names. Only one person was burned. A woman named Sarah Leanne Hastings...

During class, Anne thought of this Sarah Hastings. Why did she have the same name as Anne? Who was she? Was she realted to Anne, or was it a coincedence?.

"Miss Hastings!" Professor Durvance called, "yes?" Anne snapped to reality, "can you recite the test rules?". Anne coughed and then said, "No talking, no passing notes, and eyes on your own paper?" Anne said, but as more of a question than an answer. "Thank you. See now-" Anne didn't catch the rest of the pre-test lecutre, because her mind went right back into 'la-la-land' mode.

She felt someone watching her, but she felt too scared to see who. She then heard laughing and giggling. She new it was Kira and her gang of girls making fun of Anne again. As you can tell, Anne isn't the popular sort. Never was, never has been. She didn't even have any friends, just people she met or knew because of evasdropping or because everyone else did.

"You may begin!" Professor Durvance called, and Anne started without even thinking.

After school, Anne had to attend her school council meeting. She was Treasury, but she didn't like it. It was so dull...important...But still dull. All they talked about was 'we need this' and 'we need that'. They always talked about school functions, and other 'school-like' stuff, but Anne was bored of it. She arrived at the small room near the library, where the Council heald their meetings. There, as always, was President, Kira Snider at the head of the long table. Next to her was Vice President Kate Tunney, a pretty, dark-skinned, girl with black hair, with her boyfriend's friend, Caleb Danvers.

"Hello Anne" Caleb said kindly. Caleb was nice to everyone, that's why he was loved so much. Anne merely muttered "hello" to them all, and sat down on Kira's right side. "You're late Anne" Kira said, "sorry" Anne said, "I was held up". She sat at the table and just listened, "anyway, we need to start planning this year's Fall Festival. I'm gonna decorate, so who's gonna cater?", Kate raised her hand and said "I will. My dad can help" she said, "okay...Caleb, you're gonna make the invites?" Kira asked, Caleb nodded, "already started" he added. "And Anne...well...There really isn't much you could do, is there?...Well, you can just help me" Kira smiled, treating her like a child. Anne just nodded, "are we done?" Anne asked, "no..we still have to talk about the Math Club-" she began talking, but Anne just slipped into her own world again. She did this often, not caring if people noticed.

An hour or so later, she and the rest of the group walked out of the room, Caleb reaching up to her. Caleb, Anne admitted, was very handsome. He was tall, lean, and muscular, and not to mention he was sweet as any boy was, but Anne just wasn't interested.

"Hey Anne," he said catching up to her, "hi" Anne said looking at him, "listen, I'm not sure anyone told you, but there's gonna be a party at the clearing in the woods-" he said as Anne just listened, "are you going?" he asked. "No. I have stuff to take care of..." she said not looking up at him, "oh, well, if you change your mind, your welcome to come. Everyone's gonna be there", "I'm sure I won't change my mind, but thanks for telling me" Anne said and walked away, all Caleb said after her was "bye Anne".

Anne walked back home, and went straight to her mother's room. Her mother, Claire Hastings, was very sick with cancer, and it weakened her. She's in the final stages, and the doctor offered to get her a room in the hospital, but Anne wanted her at home. She was all Anner had left. Her father and mother divorced when she was 7-years-old, and she hasn't seen him since. All she gets is a present and card every birthday and christmas. He sends her letters once in a while, to show her how much he cares, but Anne thought '_if he loved me so much, why did he leave?' _

"Hello mother, how are you?", it was a dumb question, but Anne was always polite to her mother.

Her mother did nothing but give Anne a weak smile and touch her hand. Her mother had once been beautiful and had a nice glow to herself, but now she was pale, and dull. Anne kissed her mother's forehead and gave her a dose of her medicine. She then thought about the party Caleb told her about, and wished she could go, but what would she do. No one really hung out with her, since she was labeled 'the boring and ugly outsider'.

"Mother? A boy at school told me about a party, he asked if I was going, but I told him I had to take care of things. Is it okay if I go? I don't wanna leave you alone" she regretfully asked her mother, when he mother didn't speak, Anne knew what the answer was and was heading towards the door. "You may go.." her mother said weakly, sounding old and fragile, "..but be home...around 1:00". Anne smiled, "okay, I'm going to get ready" Anne said and raced to her room.

This would be a pleasant night after all...


	2. Melting'

Disclaimer: Don't own the moive or characters, and this never happened to anyone...not even me.

Reid arrived at the party, all the girls were dancing and talking. They all looked so good to Reid, but Caleb was a bit hung on talking to the 'new girl', Sarah. She was cute, Reid would give her that, but he was thinking of something else. That woman he had seen in his dreams. The woman who was being burned as a crowd circled around her and chanted "BURN-THE-WITCH!" over and over. Only, in his dreams, he saw one of his ancsetors, Orville Garwin, crying and sobbing on the floor, being held and chained down by two other men. He recongized some of the people in the group, most of them ancestors of his friends, part of the Ipswich colony. They showed no sympathy to the woman being burned, only Caleb's ancestor, John Danvers. Reid wondered why.

"There she is", Caleb said as he and the rest walked over to Sarah and Pogue's girlfriend, Kate.

With them was someone else. A girl Reid had seen in his Literature class. She had long, curly, dark brown hair, and the sweetest looking blue-grey eyes Reid had ever seen. She looked similar to the woman in the visions, only younger and more..beautiful.

"Guys, this is Anne, Anne this is Pogue", Caleb began introducing everyone. When he got to Reid, all Reid could do was smile and wave. "Hi", he finally blurted out, "hello," the girl-Anne- had said. She smiled at Reid, and Reid felt himself melt.

A/N: Sorry so short, don't have a lot of time.


	3. Bigger Plans

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

Anne had never been to a party before. Being around Spencer Academy's most popular people made Anne's skin get goosebumps. She tried to keep her cool as she approached Kate and the new girl at school, Sarah. Sarah was pretty, and she was very nice when Anne came to them.

"Have you seen Caleb?", Kate asked, "no, why?", Anne asked her. "He was talking about seeing you", Kate told her, "I think he likes you" she grinned. Sarah then turned to her, "don't listen to her, she's making it up. Caleb sees you as a friend" and Anne smiled, that's what she wanted.

Caleb and his friends walked up to the trio of girls, and then Anne realized how good looking Caleb's friends were Pogue, had long brown hair and gorgeous eyes, along with a nice fitting body. Tyler seemed sweet and intelligent, with his brown spikes and pretty blue eyes. Then, there was the blonde one. Reid. She knew Reid from Literary class, and she smiled to say 'hello' all Reid did was blurt out "Hi", and waved. Reid was never really the smart one in class. He was either sleeping or making smart comments about things. It kind of annoyed Anne.

Reid excused himself from the group, and walked all the way to his car. There was a large possiblity that Anne could be that woman's descedant or something. _'Don't jump to conclusions' _Caleb's voice said in his head. He had confronted Caleb, worst mistake ever, and told him about his dreams. Caleb told him that later on they would go to the Ipswich colony house, and see what The Book of Damnation said about anyone being burned during the witch hunts.

Thinking of Anne made Reid wanna know more. It was her eyes the drove him. Those blue-grey eyes that stood out in her pale, oval face, behind those wire-rimmed glasses. He hadn't even noticed them untill he snapped into reality. He just noticed those eyes. So did Caleb, who mentioned them to him and the boys as a fact when he talked about Anne. Reid thought he kinda, mighta had a thing for the beautiful, fragile girl. Caleb was a sucker for those types. Don't ask him why, he just did. That's why he took a liking to Sarah, the sweet, wholesome girl from somewhere out of town.

Reid usually went for the sexier, tougher chicks, but there was something about Anne, that had him thinking _'why do I think of you? You're not even my type!'_. Then again, he never really had a type.

"Hey man", a voice said, and Reid jumped. He turned to find the chisled face of Pogue Parry standing behind him. "Hey, what's up?", Reid asked opening the driver's seat door, and sitting in the car facing Pouge. "I should ask you the same thing," Pogue teased, "what do you mean?", Reid asked, "I saw how you were looking at Anne, and I can tell you right now: 'forget it', she's never gonna like a guy like you" Pogue said, "why do you think that? I'm a good looking guy" Reid said giving his 'sexy model look', "dude! She likes smart guys, and trust me, you're not the smartest guy around" Pogue said leaning against the car. "Well, I'll convince her" Reid said, "you just try that, just try" Pogue said and walked off.

Anne stood talking to Caleb when Reid appeared, "hey Caleb, hi Anne" he said greeting them both. "Hi Reid" Anne said, and Caleb looked at him with a small look that said "don't-try-anything-yet". "I was gonna go back to the dorms to get some more beer from Jason's room, either of you guys wanna come?" he asked, Caleb was about to say something when Anne piped up "I'll go". Caleb gave her an equally small look, that seemed almost dispointed, "Sarah had asked me to get her jacket, I'll be back". Caleb said, "alright," Caleb said, when Anne walked off he turned to Reid, "don't do anything stupid, we don't want her finding out" he whispered in his ear, and Reid just nodded, following Anne. Reid had bigger ideas.

A/N: Nothing nasty's gonna hapen in the next chapter, just incase you were taking it the wrong way.


	4. Unexpected

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

There was silence as Reid drove through the woods with Anne next to him. He noticed how different she dressed. In school, she looked like the quiet church bookworm who never sweared or sinned in her life, but now she was dressed like she was a model. Her hair was in long curls past her shoulders, her face wearing little, but some, makeup. She looked like one of those girls who liked getting negative attnetion from boys like Reid. Then again, Reid didn't exactly look like a good kid himself, in and out of school.

"Do you like Professor Hopkins?" he asked, talking about their Literary teacher, "in what sense?" she asked looking away from the window, "like a crush.." he said with a grin. "No!" she said with a small laugh, "no, I don't. What made you think that?" she asked, "the fact you stay after class, and after school. I assuemed somethin' was goin' on if you were staying back all the time," he said to her, "no, it's not like that at all. I do it for extra credit" she said, "oh yeah, 'extra credit', I get it, okay.." he said laughing at her, she then started laughing even more, "not like that! He gives me extra work", she realized what she had said and laughed out loud. The two laughed for a few more seconds, then it died down. After two or three minutes of silence, Anne's voice broke the silence, "so, do you like him?". He laughed and said, "no, why'd you think that?", "you stare at him alot" she began laughing again. "The dude's got a big ass nose! What the fuck do you want me to look at?" he said, his reaction making her laugh even more. "That's not how I saw it! You looked at his crotch!" she said, leaning back and laughing, "that was only once! He had a bludge in his pants, and I was just wondering! Alright!". They both stopped, and realized what he said, and both broke out laughing.

They arrived at the school dormitories, and went their seperate ways. While walking, Anne couldn't stop thinking of Reid. She loved his smile, it was so handsome. She also had noticed he had a ear piercing, and Anne usually wasn't into boys with pericings, and small brains.

Reid couldn't stop thinking of her laugh. It was so...cute, almost child-like. It was music to his ears, then again, he always felt this way about a girl .He would always see how pretty she is, how hot she is, how much she puts out, but he never actually cared for their personailty. For some reason, he was hung up on Anne, and he liked it too.

The two met back by Sarah and Kate's dorm room, and they walked back to Reid's car. Once in the car, the two looked at each other. Reid felt like kissing her, right then and there. _'GO FOR IT!' _A voice inside him yelled, and he leaned into Anne. He expected a clean cut girl like her to pull away from a guy like him, but she didn't. She stayed and let their lips meet. _She_ opened her mouth, letting his tounge explore her mouth, and massage with hers. His hands slid around her waste and he kissed her tenderly, taking in each part of her. The smell of her hair and body made him crazy. She smelled like shampoo, herbal soap, and bittersweet perfume mixed together, creating the perfect scent.

They both pulled away, and took deep breaths after a few more minutes. Both their lips were swollen and a dark pink color, and Reid couldn't stand being away from her now. He wanted more. She was like a drug, a drug he just _had_ to take. She was like his powers, sweet, and addictive.

"Well, umm", he said looking and gripping at the wheel, wishing it was her instead. "Let's get back, before Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler start making up ideas" , "yeah.." she agreed, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

A/N: Okay, I lied a little, but I got so tempted to write a kissing scene, but we still don't know what else they'll do.


	5. Notes and Giggles

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

Anne sat in Literary class the next day, thinking of the night before. She couldn't help, but think of Reid's lips on hers. Just for that breif minute, nothing mattered. She was hardly paying attention to Professor Hopkins, but only the slightly unusually big nose he had. A giggle escaped from her lips, and she tried to cover it up.

"Miss Hastings? Something you want to share?", Professor Hopkins asked, giving her a stern look. Anne hated it when adults looked at her like she was a child.

"No sir, just thinking of how ridiculous some of the things Stephen King wrote in his books," she answered, making up a good excuse right on the spot.

"Well, Miss Hastings, you shouldn't judge a good writer's work", Professor Hopkins said, but Anne completely spaced out after that.

She didn't bother paying attention to what he told her, and began thinking of Reid. Why was he so sudden with everything? Why did he kiss _her_?

"Anne!", some hissed, and she turned. Tyler was trying to grab her attention.

"What is it?", She asked him and he handed her a small note.

"From Reid" he whispered, and turned back to Professor Hopkins.

_'Nice cover up. Would have never thought of that'_ was what it said in Reid's handwriting.

_'What else did I have?'_, she scribbled down and handed it back to Tyler.

_'You could have told you were laughing about his nose' _was what the note read when it came back to her.

_'I would have gotten in trouble'_ she wrote down and looked at him. He was leaning his head on his hand and gave her a small wave. A smirk playing across his face.

_'So? At least he'll know about his nose'_ he wrote back.

_'How could I do that? I'm not like that'_ she wrote back to him.

_'What are you doing afterschool?'_ it read on the note.

_'Probably going to go home and study and do homework'_ she wrote plainly on the paper.

_'Why don't you come with me to Nikki's and get a drink or something to eat?'_ it read and Anne smiled. She felt her cheek grow a slight tinge of pink.

_'Sure. Why not?'_ she wrote, but when she looked back at Reid, he just gave her a small grin and she returned it.

_Afterschool_

Anne walked outside the school, and saw Reid leaning against his black truck. She grinned as she approached him, and he had a smirk, once again, on his face.

"Hey, thought you stood me up" he joked, and opened the door for her.

"What do you mean, 'stood you up?'", Anne asked him curiously. He gave a small grin.

"Didn't you know? I asked you out on a date. And since I didn't see you anywhere, I assumed you had never planned to come with me", he said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Date? But, I'm not properly dressed for a-" she began, talking about her clothes.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna take you home and you can shower and get dressed, or whatever" he said.

This wouldn't be easy for Anne.


	6. Tell Her

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

The two arrived at Nikki's bar, Reid guiding Anne through the crowd of people by her hand. Anne usually would have panicked being around so many people, but with Reid, she felt safe. They came over to the pool table, and Anne saw Aaron Abbot and his friends with Tyler. Aaron flashed her a teasing smile.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" He teased, "The Geek-" he turned to Reid, "and the Dumbass".

"Back off asshole," Reid said standing 

in front of Anne, sheilding her from him.

"What is it Garwin? Ever since Stacy, you've gone soft", Aaron told him reminding Reid of his ex-girlfriend.

"Why don't we just take this outside, huh?" Reid challenged him, Aaron got in his face.

"Fine! I can take you down easy!" Aaron said. The Tyler butted in.

"Guys, why don't we settle this in a game of pool? Winner gets $20 and the loser doesn't get shit", he said holding up a twenty dollar bill.

"Alright, I can handle that", Aaron said.

"Bring it," Reid said watching Aaron going to the pool table, Kyra next to him.

Reid then turned to Anne and gave her a sweet look, "don't worry, I got this. Just go to Kate and Sarah over there, and get a drink". He kissed her forehead and went over to the pool table.

Anne walked over to Kate and Sarah, who were accompanied by Chase Collins, Anne's Chemistry partner. Anne had to admit, he was very handsome. He smiled at her when she sat down, then the two got into a conversation about the class and their teacher, Professor Nelson. Once Caleb, and Pogue came over to them, Chase and Caleb began playing at a nearby foosball table, while Anne, Kate, and Sarah alone.

"How is it that it was 'us' having fun, now we're watching 'them' having fun?" Kate asked a bit annoyed.

"I wanna show you how I have fun. Give a dime", Sarah said Kate giving her a dime.

She put it in the jukebox, and a song began playing. Anne knew the song, since she used to sing to it when she was little. The two girls went to dance with the boys, and Anne got up, having an idea. She walked over to Reid, who was leaning against the pool table.

"Wanna dance?" he asked surprisingly when she came over. She nodded, and he took her over to the dance floor.

Their bodies pressed together, his hands on her hips, swaying them from side to side. Anne leaned herself against him, letting him guide her. She loved being in his arms, nothing made her feel even more safe than being in his arms. He spun her to face him, and they locked eyes. She sensed some lust in those two blue pools in his eyes.

He wanted to take her, he wanted to keep her. Make her his, but he couldn't. He wouldn't do whatever she didn't want him to do. He just touched and caressed her, and by the signs her body was giving him, she was loving it. Reid took the back of her neck, and locked his lips with her. Kissing her passionately, letting her know in some way, he loved her, and he would never let her go.

Once the song finished, they continued kissing. Redi didn't wanna stop, but someone pulled them apart. It was Pogue.

"Maybe I should bring a crowbar the next time you two decide to make out in public" he said with a smile.

Anne blushed, but Reid asked "something you want?".

"Yeah, Caleb wants to see you outside" Pogue said and the two walked outside.

Anne got curious, something was telling her to go follow him and find out what's wrong. She sensed it. She sensed everything about people. Usually people didn't believe these "senses" of hers, but she did. Strangely, they were usually right.

She walked outside the bar door, and saw Reid standing in front of Caleb.

"Look Reid, she needs to know! She has to! Her mother's so sick she can barely talk most of them time! And her father has ran off somewhere! Who's gonna tell her if not you!" Caleb yelled without knowing she was there. How did he know her mother was sick? How did he know her father had left them?

"She doesn't need to know, and I'm not gonna tell her. Her powers aren't gonna gain anymore strength", Reid said back his hands in his pockets.

"What if they do? What's gonna happen? She'll freak out if something ever happened! You gotta tell her!" Caleb shouted,

"No I don't! Nothing will ever happen!" Reid shouted back.

"Reid, she's a witch! She has The Power! Who knows when it's gonna come up?" Caleb asked him. Anne stopped herself. She? A witch?

"No, I'm gonna tell her", Reid said to him.

"So, you're entire life together, you're just gonna lie to her? What if she finds out _you_ have it? Would you tell her then?" Caleb asked, arms crossed.

"No. I would tell her she was seeing things. Her dreams might freak her out, but they will eventually go away. She'll never know that in a past life, we had once been together".

"What?" Anne spoke up. Everyone fell silent and turned her way. "So, that's what my dreams meant? That I'm supposed to be with you, because I couldn't before?", Anne felt tears come to her eyes, she was so damn confused.

"Anne..It's not what it seems", Reid said coming closer to her. "It's hard to explain", he inched towards her once more.

"Tell me what it means then!" she told him, tears falling down her cheeks, "tell me why my father left! Tell me why I have these weird dreams! I wanna know!".

"Baby, it's-" Caleb cut Reid off.

"REID TELL HER!" He shouted, and Reid sighed.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something. It might explain it" Reid said, leading her way.

Wait...Did he just call her baby?


	7. The Punishment

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

They drove in Reid's car out into the country, not too far from outside of town. He parked in front of an old house that Anne had seen in books from the 16th century. She wondered what this had to do with anything, the house seemed familar, but she wasn't sure why.

"This is the Ipswich colony house," Reid said straight out. "It was where 5 families used to come to gether to preform spells and enchantments. They orginally came from Europe, but then during the Witch Hunts, they were forced to come to America. That's when the Witch Trials started. They were hanging people who really weren't witches, and letting the people who were go. The only way to hide from being discovered, was to never tell anyone else that you had The Power. If you did, they would be serious punishments" he paused then continued, "it's not as serious now as it was then. We just get a slap on the wrist, while back in the days, someone could be sentenced to death...which was to be...burned". He looke at Anne, "only one other had told someone about the power. Sarah Hastings. Your Great Grandmother. She was burned by the colony when she told her best friend, Anne Proctor, who and what she really was. When the covenant found out, they made up stories about her doing witchcraft, and told the Reverend. Only thing was, she was in love. With my Ancestor. Orville Garwin. The man you see in your dreams".

"What? I don't understand.." Anne said, and got closer to him.

"Anne, when your with me, how do you feel? Honestly..." he asked looking straight into her eyes, knowing how confused and upset she must be.

"Happy, like nothing matters now that I'm with you. The world doesn't spin right when I'm not with you, and I feel like someone actually cares and loves me" he said looking back into his eyes. He seemed flattered.

"That's how Sarah felt when she was with Orville. Says so in 'The Book'." He said opening his car door, "come in, I'll show you".

He took her inside the house, which was all old and spider webs were all over each corner. Reid lead her into a small room down under the house. It was surrounded by candles, and had a book shelf on the side. It had four seats all around a circle, like those were peoples places.

"We need some light," he said. He stopped for a second, and Anne saw his eyes turn completely black and all the candles in the room lit themselves.

"Wow," she said and he brought towards him a book. The cover was leather and it read on it 'Book of Damnation'. "This book, holds all the history of our bloodlines in it. Yours included. Your bloodline was the 6th family, but since the book said Sarah never had children, we assuemed it didn't exsist".

"By 'we' you mean?" Anne asked.

"Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and I. We all have 'the power' we can do things that no one else has. Since you're bloodline is half dead, I guess your powers came later", he said. "Have you ever made anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain?" he asked her.

"Only once, when my father left my mother and I. It was raining outside, and he had just walked out. I had heard him and my mother argue downstairs, and I was crying and sobbing. Then all of a sudden, my bed began to shake violently. The lights began to flicker and the windows slammed open, and the wind bursting into my room and everything flying. I got scared, but that made everything worse. My mother has never upsetted me since", Anne said.

"Well, that's because you're a witch..." he said.

A witch? Anne? That couldn't be...


	8. Witchcraft Lessons'

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

_The Next Night_

Anne sat in her bedroom, the rain pouring outside. Reid said he was going to come tonight, and stay with her. She asked him to, since her mother was staying in the hospital over night, preping for her her tests and scans for tomorrow. Anne didn't wanna be in that large house alone, so Reid offered to stay with her. She heard his car outside, and rushed to open the door downstairs.

"Someone's happy to see me" a grinning, Reid Garwin said as she opened the door.

"Glad you came", Anne said smiling.

"Glad I could" he said, she let him in and he took off his jacket. "It's pouring out there", he said and looked down at her.

Reid thought she looked so child-like in her pink tanktop and Pj bottoms. He liked that she didn't feel the need to dress up everytime he looked at her. At school, she never wore make-up, so her face was clean and soft, not cakey and flakey. She led him into her bedroom, that looked like it hadn't been decorated since she was 14-years-old. Small porcelian statues stood on the shelves, her canopy bed matched the color of the walls, pink and white. He thought it was cute.

Anne turned around to him, noticing how much he stood out against the white walls. She felt like kissing him, but she backed out of it. It would have felt weird if she made the first move. They sat on her bed, but he laid back and she just melted onto him.

"It's nice holding you", he said toying with her hair.

"It's nice being held by you", she told him, her dazzling blue-grey eyes shining up at him. "Reid..", she said softly, while his eyes were closed.

"Hmmm?", he said turning his head towards her.

"How do I know if I have it?", she noticed him pause for a second, then his eyes opened up.

"You kinda have to try it. Look," he got up from the bed, "stand up". She stood and he held her hands, "let's consider this your first lesson in...in..." he got stuck.

"'Witch Training'?" Anne suggested.

"Yeah, that's it. Well stand straight", he stood her straight. "Now, think about something in this room that you wanna move, and say it in your head".

Anne closed her eyes, and thought '_the stack of books on the table. Move them over to me'_.

"Now open!" he said. He gazed at Anne. She looked so beautiful with her eyes completely black, and her face concentrated. He watched the stack of books come over to her and stand perfectly in front of her. "Good, that was good", he said statisfied, "now move something a bit heavier".

She concentrated on the bed. Trying to foce it to move. Reid watched as it slowly skidded a bit of the ground, and landed back down on one side only a few feet from where it was before.

"Good, now-" he walked over to the opposite side of the room. "You're gonna use your hands. You're gonna get me to come across the room to you...without touching the floor" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

Anne breathed in and out slowly and then concentrated. _'Make Reid float'_ she said in her head, _'let rise up off the ground' _Reid wasn't moving anywhere, _'MOVE HIM!'. _She screamed to herself, and Reid began floating slightly, _'I need him completely off the floor!'_ she yelled at herself, and he moved a little more. _'Now bring him to me'_ she said, and he only moved halfway, _'more_', he moved a few more inches. _'GOD DAMNIT MAKE HIM-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by Reid knocking her to the floor. He was on top of her. Instead of saying anything, Reid just stared into her eyes. They were no longer black, but back to the beautiful set of blue-grey eyes they usually were. He stroked her hair and kissed her deeply. The kiss was the best on he had ever given her, and he wanted to take her, the way he always felt when he kissed her. Just have her in his arms, touching her softly, caressing her gently, doing things he shouldn't. Reid picked her up and took her to her bed.

"Do you really want to?" he asked her, laying in between her legs.

"Yes. I do", she said kissing him.

He pulled off her clothes, and gripped her gently. It was all done in one blissful act. He felt as though he had known her his entire lifetime. Which, in some way, he had. He loved her more than anyone could possbily know. Reid went inside her, loving every second of it. He thrusted in her slowly, taking his time, making her feel good. He laid small kisses on her neck and collarbone. Anne was gripping the sheets under her, taking in every inch of him, and loving it. The feeling of his body pressed against hers, and his lips on her flawless skin.

They never wanted it to end...

A/N: I'm not sure if that's how they can get stuff to happen, so I just made it up as I went. I also really appreicate everyone for liking this story so much. I didn't think it was gonna be such a big hit. The real part of the story should be coming soon.


	9. Compatiable and Different

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen. I sorta based Professor Nelson on Professor Snape from Harry Potter, just to give it an edge of character. Funny too, she's also the Chemistry teacher.

Anne walked into Chemistry class the next day, Professor Nelson standing by her desk. She was a tall, pale woman with dark red hair and olive green eyes. She always had her hair tied tight in a bun on the back of her head, with the black framed spectacles on the ridge of her long, pointed nose. Professor Nelson was indeed a mean, strict teacher, whose only purpose in life was to make her student's life in schol horrible. Anne didn't mind her much, just did what she was told, and did it hastily.

She sat down next to Chase, who looked handsome in his school uniform, like a model from a magazine. It was said Anne was one of the luckiest girls in the class, since she sat next to the equally cute and equally sweet new boy in school. Chase was like Anne in some ways. He worked hard, fast, and didn't like other people slowing him down.

"Hey Anne", Chase said as she set her bag down next to her.

"Hi Chase, how are you?", she asked politely.

"Fine. Hey, I noticed you were dancing with Reid at the bar a few nights ago. Something goin' on between you two?" he asked with a smirk.

"Kind of. We just like spending time together", Anne said turning to him.

Professor Nelson soon called for everyone's attention. "Alright class, good morning", she said.

They class said in unison "**Good morning Professor Nelson"**.

"Today, we will be discussing how to make ice. You and you partner will have exactly an hour and a half to complete the following instructions", she flipped the board over, which revealed a page number, "on page 394." Everyone turned to the said page, "BEGIN!" she said and soon everyone began getting to work.

Chase then continued their conversation. "You would never think a girl like you, and a boy like him would ever date", he said getting out the needed bottles and chemicals.

"What does that mean?", Anne asked watching him, and began filling the containers with certain chemicals.

"Well, most couples date for only one reason" he said helping her out.

"They love eachother?" Anne guessed.

"No, because they're compatiable. A guy like Reid, rough around the edges, does things his own way, doesn't listen to others very well, and a slacker, would want someone who is somewhat the same. Not a good, hardworking, determined, independent, girl like you. You deserve someone who would give you the essentials of life", he said turning on the burning and placing a container on its flame.

"Essentials? Like what exactly?" Anne asked, feeling a little angered by his way of thinking.

"Oh, like someone who doesn't have a criminal record, does well in school, works hard for things, has plently of money for you both, and has a _real_ future ahead of him", he said leaning agianst the table.

"Someone like you?" she asked, picking up what he was saying.

"Maybe close to. Anne, do you seriously think that Reid loves you? I mean, I've heard from people that he's not exactly the trustworthy type. His last girlfriend, Stacy, you might have heard of her said-" he stopped to begin sturring two chemicals together, "said that he cheated on her twice when they were going out".

"Well...Maybe she was wrong!", Anne told him, placing the chemical on the burner into the mixture.

"She wasn't. Another girl he dated said the same thing. Come on Anne, the guy doesn't seem right for you", Chase said.

"Well, I'll think about it" she said and returned to work.

The entire day she thought about Reid in a whole different way. He never told her about those girls, and she did remember Aaron mentioning that Stacy girl the night Reid took her to Nikki's. Why would he not mention he was a serial cheater?

_Later on..._

Reid had invited Anne to go to the movies with him, but she declined, but said they could hang out at his house later, and she'd walk. When he hung up his cell phone he thought _'When has she evr turned me down? Does she love me?...Maybe she really does have other stuff going on'_ he shrugged his shoulders and took a ride with Tyler back to Nikki's. It was crowded as usual, and there were plenty of pretty girls around, but Reid had no interest in them. He wanted to be with Anne, but she was busy. He and Tyler sat down at a table where Caleb and Pogue were, and they all talked about other things. Then Daphne, a regular waitress, walked by there table. Daphne was hot for a 16-year-old, Ried actually made it with her once, but that was with Stacy. He wasn't gonna make the same mistake twice.

"Hi guys...Hi Reid", Daphne said blinking her large brown eyes at him.

"Hey Daphne", he said and turned away.

"You guys want anything to drink?", she asked pulling out a notepad.

The guys ordered drinks, and waited for her to come back. When Reid took the first sip of his Coke, something happened. He felt a little dizzy. Drunk almost. Everything was spinning...and Daphne was looking pretty damn good.

_A few hours later_

Anne walked up the stairs to Reid's bedroom. She had brought her books so she could tutor him for Literary class. His mother, Aggie, had let her in, so they weren't alone. Anne reached his bedroom door and knocked softly, when he didn't anser, she opened it. There laid Reid, in his bed with the cover covering half of his body from the waste down. Next to his laid a pretty red haired girl, who was obviously naked under the sheets. Anne felt tears run down her cheeks.

Reid shook himself awake, and spotted Anne. "Anne..." he looked down at the girl next to him, "I'm...This isn't what it...Baby, listen to me" he said.

Anne didn't wanna hear it. The girl suddenlt woke up, she looked up at Reid without noticing Anne, "hey baby, sleep well?" she asked. Then noticed Anne. "Oh, you must be Anne.." she gave a smirk, "book worm girl".

"I can't believe you would...Oh my God...Chase was right about you all along...I should have know some stupid book couldn't really bring too people who are totally different together...I was so stupid", Anne said tears welling in her eyes. She wanted to slap him, but didn't, she walked out of his room.

"Anne! Wait, I can explain!", Reid rushed to pull on his clothes and ran for her, but it was too late. She was gone...forever.

A/N: It only gets better...Hahahahahaha!


	10. Unloving Kisses

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

_That Night..._

Anne walked down the street, wearing only her thing grey sweater and jeans. It always got cloder at night, and even more now that she didn't have Reid. Why didn't she have a sense? She always did, why didn't she now? Chase was right...Once again. People who are different can never be in love for a long time. She wasn't sure where she was going, but it being almost 12:00 at night, and it being so cold, it would be nice to be somewhere. She put her hands in her pockets, and felt a paper. She pulled it out, it was small and by the looks of it, was ripped from a notebook paper. She read it.

_'In case you ever need me : 3350 sw Elm Street, 344-234-6547. Chase'_

Chase must have slipped it in her pocket when they had been studying together at her house. That's why she didn't go out with Reid, and that's why he slept with that girl. She decided to walk to Chase's house, and maybe spend the night, she was sure his parents wouldn't mind.

She reached his house within a few mintues, and it was a nice little house. Two story, white with blue borders. She saw his car in the driveway, and knew he was home. Anne walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Soon, she came face-to-face with the oval face of Chase Collins.

"Anne? What's wrong?" he asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"It's Reid...You were right", she began to cry again, "he cheated on me Chase. Like he did with the other girls". She choked out a sob.

"Come in, it's really cold out" he said and brought her inside. He took her to his room, and wrapped her in his blankets. "Shhh, it's okay. I told you that he was no good for you. You need someone who will love you for more than looks, but your intelligence, independance, and kindness. Like me", he said.

She looked into his eyes, but didn't feel the same way. Then, for no reason, she let him kiss her. Sweetly on the lips, but to her the kiss was cold and unloving. Not the way Reids' kisses were. Myabe cheaters have to take a course in making their kisses seem loving. Chase held her closer and kissed deeper, making the kiss even more unmeaningful.

"We're gonna make a great couple Anne", he whispered in her ear, "you'll see". He kissed her forehead and told her to go to sleep, that they would talk in the morning.

_Next Day by the school swimming pool..._

Reid came out of the pool, his body soaking wet, and his body matted to his neck. Some nearby girls checked him out, but he wasn't in the mood to even wink at them or grin or anything. He felt so horrible. He had lost the one girl that he ever really cared about. Anne. Then he noticed he sitting on the bleachers, talking to Chase.

_'24 hours later she is already with someone else, someone who doesn't deserve her'_ he thought as he walked by with Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler.

Then he saw it. Something in her eyes. This sadness, this lonlieness she had in her eyes, he could see it. He could tell she really didn't wanna be with Chase, but she was anyway. Chase kissed her passionately, and Reid urned for those lips again. Only thing was, Anne wasn't as enthused as Chase was about the kiss. She was hardly kissing back, he could tell.

"Looks like she got over you quick", Caleb said as they walked into the locker room.

"No. No something's wrong", Reid said, "I know it. She's with him for some reason".

"Maybe trying to get over you?", Pogue suggested.

"With Chase?" Reid asked, "no. Anne said she didn't like uptight guys like Chase".

"Maybe she's trying to make you jealous", Tyler hinted.

"Well, if she is, it's working" he said opening his locker. All three boys snickering at his comment.

After they showered, they walked outside to the parking lot, and saw Anne walking with Chase. Reid walked past, taking a glance at Anne, whose eyes locked with his for a second. It had only been a day and he already missed those eyes, and missed looking into them. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes, that always stood out. He loved them, but not as much as he loved her. He walked by, without looking back, but wishing he could. He felt like ripping his heart out and giving it to her. Then again, it was his fault. He had done it with someone else. Someone who obviously drugged him, but he wasn't gonna make a big deal about it. He had done it himself once or twice, and feeling ashamed of it.

Once he reached his car, and sat in it. He began crying. Tears running down his cheeks. With Chase with her, he was never getting her back.

Never...


	11. The Girl Who Burned

Disclaimer:Don't own, didn't happen.

Anne stood in the middle of Chase's room on a stool. The Fall Festival was just around the corner, and Chase's foster mother had offered to fix Anne's dress. It was a dark green with a black lacing in the front, connecting to the back, like a corset. She was looking at herself in the mirror, when Chase walked in.

"Oh, Annie", she had gotten used to him calling her that, "you look stunning". He walked up to her and stood in front of her, she plastered a convincing smile on her face. "You look amazing, like an angel." he said and let her step down as he kissed her. "Gosh, I can't wait to show you off to everyone at the dance, and have them tell me how lucky I am to have a pretty girl like you in my life", he kissed her once more, and she giggled, though not very happily.

These past few weeks, she hadn't been happy. She was miserable, and she wanted it to go away. All that misery pays no salary for being around, but she could never get rid of it. Her heart ached when she thought of Reid, and even more when she saw him. She was sure he would be at the dance, but she was sure he'd go with someone else. She really missed him.

"Darling, there's something I want you to know", he smiled at her. "I had built a surprise for you at the barn by that old colony house outside of town. So, before we head to the dance, I'd like to take you there and show it to you, would you like that?". Anne nodded, "oh honey", he kissed her forehead, "you're gonna love it, I promise".

He left the room, and left Anne alone. She walked towards the window and looked out. She wished that Reid was the person taking her to the dance, instead of Chase. She also wondered what the surprise would be.

_Meanwhile..._

Reid was looking out the window, it was mid-afternoon. He guessed that Anne had already picked out a pretty dress to wear to the Fall Festival. He wished he could see her in it, knowing he was the one taking her to the dance, not Chase Collins. Then he heard a knock.

"What?"he turned to see Chase at his doorway. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, just came to drop in", Chase said casually.

"Caleb's not here, if that's who you're looking for", Reid said and turned back to the window.

"Reid, I understand you're upset about you and Anne, but you gotta admit, she's better off with me. I mean, back in the day, do you think Sarah Hastings would have died if she had been with John Collins, instead of Orville Garwin?".

Reid stopped and turned around, "how do you-",

"I read. I'm a witch...Just like you".

Reid was taken aback, "what? You can't be a-".

"Yes I can be. I ascended years ago, when I killed my foster parents. But, I'm sure Caleb will fill you in later" Chase said. "I really came to tell you a story. It's about a rebellious boy, who did as he pleases, and a sweet little girl, who had her nose in books. One day, the boy asked the girl out on a date, and the two clicked. Little did they know, someone was watching. Another boy who faniced this bookworm girl. This other boy had become heartbroken when the girl had turned down his love for her, and went for the other boy. So, this boy devised a plan. He realized, if she wouldn't be with him, then she wouldn't live" He walked casually around the room, "so this boy spreaded lies around their covenant and town. Punishment for the crimes he said she committed, would have her burned at the stake. So, the day of her burning, he asked her if she loved him, of course, she said 'no'. Then he told her...'Then thou shall be burned'. The moral of this story is, never turned down an anceint love".

"What are you getting at?" Reid asked.

"Caleb never told you? I was sure he had. Since Orville and Sarah's love was pure, Sarah's heart belongs to Orville, meaning, along the bloodlines, the girl's heart would greive if she's not with the boy of Orville's bloodline. But, in order for me to have power, I would have to share it with someone else. A lover. A mate. I want Anne" he said.

"No, I'm not giving her heart to you. It belongs to me" Reid said.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want you to keep it" Chase told him.

"What if I don't give it to you?" Reid asked.

"I'll kill you and tell her you were in an accident, I'm very good at those" Chase smiled. "Meet me with Caleb before the Festival. I'll be in the Putnam barn".

Chase walked out of the room, and left Reid alone.

Reid didn't know what to do. He wanted to keep Anne's heart, but she didn't want him, and he certainly wasn;t giving it to Chase. He still loved Anne. He needed to talk to Caleb.

_At the Ipswich Colony house, witching chamber_

"What do you mean, 'her heart belongs to you'?" Pogue asked.

"He meant that since Orville and Sarah had a pure relationship, their hearts were magically bound together" Caleb answered. He turned to Reid, "Reid, the only way that he can't ever get her heart, is if she tells you she loves you. Then, your hearts are bounded, and he can't touch her. But, as long as she hates you, Chase as a clear shot of getting it".

"What can I do? I'm so lost. I wanna keep her, I really do. I love her so much Caleb, I'd die for the girl" Reid said pacing his corner.

"That's something you're gonna have to do, just to get her to say those three little words" Pogue said.

Tyler stayed silent for a while, then asked "does she love him?".

"What?" Reid asked bewildered.

"Does she love him?" he repeated, "does she love him the way she did you?"

"No. I guess not. She never really looks happy with him. What does that have to do with anything?" he asked Tyler.

"Caleb, didn't you say once magic couldn't make love, just imitate it?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"Yeah...What are you getting at Tyler?", Caleb asked coming closer to the younger boy.

"I'm trying to say, 'cast her under a love spell', to make it look like she loves Chase" Tyler said,

"That will make it worse," Reid said, "what if she says 'I love you'?".

"No, no she wouldn't, because since it's not the real thing, only an imitation, those words wouldn't be said. The spell would only make her seem as though she is" Caleb told them.

"Well, how can we cast it on her if she's not around?" Pogue asked.

"I have her and Chase for Chemistry. I could do it" Tyler said.

The three older boys looked at him.

"I-I could" he said nodding.

"Alright", Caleb said, "it's settled. Once Tyler casts the spell, she'll be loving him. The spell will probably wear off within a day", he turned to Reid, "come with me to the Putnam Barn the night of the dance. He'll probably have Sarah and Anne there. Once I ascend, I'll try to defeat him, while you;re trying to save Anne. He'll probably try to stop you, so watch out".

"I will..."

_'I'll do anything, I just want Anne back'_ Reid thought as he sat back in his corner.

He looked through the small barred window above him in his corner, and saw the moon. He guessed Anne would be watching. Anne loved full moons. She said so herself. Reid imagined her sitting curled up by the window, thinking of the Festival, and how pretty she was gonna look. Reid hoped to get a small look at her before he left with Caleb the night of the dance. He wanted to see what a princess she would look like.

He just wanted to see her...


	12. Just a Poem

Disclaimer: This part is written just for fun. Anne's just writing a poem about Reid, and studying. So, don't be confused about this chapter. It has nothing to do with the story. Well, in a way, but not very important, just wanna kill some time.

Anne sat in her room, thinking of Reid once again. Books, and papers laid around her on the desk, but all she thought about was him. She pulled out a paper, and wrote down on it.

"_Open books,_

_Blank papers_,

_So much work for me, _

_but no time for 'we'._

_You're well gone, _

_I know this,_

_but I wish I would have gotten, _

_one last kiss. _

_'Space and Time are to different things in that-'_

_What are you doing now?_

_Now that I'm not in your arms?_

_'People used to think the planets revolved around Earth-'_

_Are you crying?_

_Do you feel like dying?_

_Thinking I don't love you?_

_'They also thought the world was flat-'_

_Much like my aching heart,_

_instead of loving are caring, _

_now bitter and tart._

_'Scientists concluded that-'_

_Forget this mess,_

_I don't care if I fail the test, _

_I just wanna be with you'. "_

Anne closed all her books and put them back on the shelves. She gathered her papers, and picked up her poem. She reread it, and thought it was a good poem. Her mother would have liked this poem. Her mother used to read her poems all the time when she was a child. It had become a nightly thing after dinner. She would sit in her mother's lap, curled into a ball like a cat, by a warm fire. She missed those times. It's like things got worse as she aged, but don't they always? Reid wasn't the first bad thing to happen to her. May other bad things had happened. Her mother's illness, her father's absence, Her grandfather dying soon after, and now not having Reid.

What hurt her most was, that all the men in her life, had somehow for some reason, just left her. Left her behind in the coldness of the earth, waiting for the next man to come and scoop her up.

_'Why?'_ she would ask herself. _'Why would you wanna leave me behind? What had I done to deserve this? Why? Tell me! I wanna know why none of you wanted me! Damn you! Damn you all! I hate you dad, I hate you Reid, I hate you grandpa! I hate you all!. _

She left the library angrily, and walked home. The cried in her room a river of tears, hating men, hating her mother, most of all...Hating herself.

A/N: Very sad, I know. Just felt like being angst-like, and dramatic.


	13. Fall Festival

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

_The Next Day_

Tyler sat in Chemistry, and waited for Anne to arrive. Chase was already there, but seemed eager to see Anne. When Anne came through the door, he went to work.

_'Flick of the wrist', _He flicked his left wrist once. '_Make her heart seem perfect like this' _he ran his hand smoothly over the wooden desk. '_Make her eyes pretty and wide, make her spill out awful loving lies. Just in time, to save her and her line'. _

Then Tyler watched as Anne smiled sweetly at Chase, and kissing his cheek. He wasn't sure how he knew if it worked, but he was sure what Anne was doing was real.

Anne looked at Chase, and everything came to her. His eyes, his lips, his hair, she wanted to gaze at everything. She wasn't sure why she was having sudden feelings, but Chase seemed more addictive than ever.

"Morning beautiful", he said to her, all Anne did was blush. Chase kissed her cheek softly, and Anne melted.

"I love it when you call me that", Anne told him.

"Well, it's hard not calling you what you really are", Chase told her as he stroked her cheek.

"Aww, Chase", she kissed him gently on his lips, and toyed with his hair for a bit.

"Something's different about you today? Are you alright?" Chase asked her with a smile.

"I'm fine, I'm just realizing how resistant I've been. I can't believe how stupid I was for not seeing how compatiable and amazing we are together", Anne smiled.

Chase's smile grew larger, "I'm guess your starting to see the error of your ways. I'm very glad". He rewarded her with a kiss, and patted her head.

Anne just gave him a small giggle and smile when as class began.

Chase smirked to himself. Things were finally going his way. Reid and Caleb would soon surrender to him, and he would have Anne as his little obident bride...

_Night of the Fall Festival..._

Reid stood in the gyn, where the large crowd of people were dancing and talking. The Festival had started and everyone was dressed to impress. His eyes scanned for Anne or Caleb, but mainly Anne. Then as he turned, and saw Sarah headed his way.

"Hey Reid," she said with a smile.

"Hey, have you seen Caleb?" he asked her urgently.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing. I can't find him anywhere", she said.

"Well, I bet he's real busy, and trying to- Sarah?", he noticed her gazeing up at the staircase that lead to the gym.

"She looks so beautiful..." she said, as though she was admiring some beautiful gem.

Reid turned to see Anne, and by God, she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a dark green dress, with a black lacing around her torso like a corset. Her dark brown hair was in gorgeous curls, and she wore some makeup. Reid had never a girl so beautiful before. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and dance with her slowly, to whatever song was playing, but she's probably on the spell, so she's looking for Chase. He then watched as Chase came up to her and kissed her sweetly. Then lead her outside again, where was he taking her?

Reid excused himself from Sarah, leaving her with Tyler, and went outside. Chase was taking her to his car, and opened the door for her.

Anne had never been happier. She was dating the most handsome boy in school, and was gonna spend the rest of her life being adored by him. Then she looked over, and saw him. Reid. He was wearing a black and white suit, and he looked so handsome. Anne wanted to be with him..._'No! You wanna be with Chase! He's the one that will make you truely happy?...Will he?Or will you just be his pet for the rest of your life?...No! Chase adores you! He will give you whatever your heart desires!'. _ The car drove away before either of the sides of the mind could win.

A/N: Best part is coming up soon! Hang on tight!


	14. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

Reid rode in Caleb's car to the Putnam Barn, where Anne and Chase would be. What was Chase doing with Anne? It was about him, Caleb, and Chase, why is he dragging Anne into this?

"Nervous?" Caleb asked loking over at him for a second.

"No. Scared...For Anne. What if he hurts her?", Reid asked him, "what if he does something that causes a chain reaction and she dies? What if I never get to see her again?...What if we lose?" Reid asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

"He won't" Caleb said.

"How do you know?", Reid asked him.

"Because you'll be there to stop him, and I'll be there with you" he said to him, giving him a small proud grin.

They arrived at the Putnam barn, and stepped out. When they came inside, he saw Anne. Only not the green dress she had before, but now a flowing white gown, and a vail over her face. She was floating above in the air.

"Anne!" Reid said as he rushed to her.

"She's not dead Reid, she's been put to sleep. Chase's is up to something completely different", Caleb told him, looking around alert.

"That's what you think!" a voice called out, and Chase came floating down to the gracefully. "I'm so glad you two could make it" he said with a smile as he landed in front of them.

"Make it for what?", Caleb asked.

"My wedding. It's my special day. Well," he gave a small laugh, "it's more of Anne's day than mine. She's the bride" He looked over at Reid. "Once I get Anne's heart from you, she'll be completely in love with me. Then, I'll marry her, which is the ultimate binding. Meaning, when I marry her, she'll do whatever, and I mean whatever", Chase said a hint of lust in his voice towards Reid, "I want her to".

"No! I won't let you!", Reid called out.

Chase walked over to Anne and admired her, "she does look beautiful, doesn't she Reid? Like an angel. Too bad you never got the chance to know what it's like to um..." he coughed. \

Caleb smirked, "actually he does".

"What?" Chase turned to his suddenly.

"What? How did you-" Reid began, but paused.

"He has been with her. So, that means she won't be completely under your spell, since she knows what it's like to be with another man. It never works that way", Caleb said. "Also, I don't think you know this, but has she acted different today? More talkative and loving to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, so what? She loves me" Chase said.

"No, she doesn't. Loves spells are tricky that way. They make you seem like you in love, when you really aren't. Magic can imitate real love" Caleb told him.

"Wha- So, you're telling me, she won't really love me?", Chase said sounding angry.

"Yes. The spell will wear off in-" he checked his watch, "a few minutes".

"NO!" Chase yelled in anger, and moved his hand over the orb in which Anne was in. Anne floated back down to the ground.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Darling.." Chase tried not to seem angry, "tell these two fools that you love me". He told her, but it sounded more like a command.

"Ummmm, I-I-I-" Anne looked over at Reid. He could tell she couldn't.

"Tell them!" he yelled at her.

Anne looked back at him, "no Chase, I don't love you".

Chase yelled in anger and pain, and turned to Reid. "You turned her against me! Just like Orville did to John!". He flew to Reid and knocked him down.

"Reid!", Anne called.

Chase got ontop of Reid and put his hands to Reid throat. Then Caleb came in, and made him slam into a nearby wall.

Anne watched the battle go on, and Reid kept getting hurt. Then Chase did something to Reid, that made him weak. Anne watched Reid helpless on the floor, and Chase had already tooken out Caleb.

Chase stood over Reid, "now say it!...I"

"I-" Reid repeated.

"Will you-" Chase said.

Reid repeated, "will you-"

"Her love" Chase said.

Reid gave him an angry look, "NOTHING!", and pushed Chase off of him.

Chase flew to the other wall, but instead of getting him back, he grabbed Anne's arm.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way" he gritted through his teeth and pulled her outside. Then he forced her to kneel on the ground in front of him and he grapsed both her wrists.

Reid was nearly dead on the floor, but he saw what Chase was doing. He was gonna marry them anyway, meaning he would never have Anne again. He couldn't let that happen. He struggled to get up, but couldn't. Anne was crying, and calling his name, while Chase said the enchantment.

"No!"

"Reid!" she called, "Please, Reid!"

"_Tie her to me, lace her tight, make her our hearts fit right" _Chase recited.

"NO!".

Suddenly Caleb came out of nowhere flying and knocking him down. Reid watched Anne fall back, he heard hitting something hard and knocking her out. He ran to her...

He hoped she was alright...


	15. Set Me Free

Disclaimer: Don't own, didn't happen.

Reid ran to her, and saw her eyes closed. She had landed in a thorn bush nearby. He picked up her head from the muddy ground, and pulled the vail from her head. She was bleeding from gashes on her body and it was hard to tell if she was alive or not.

"No..Anne..Please wake up...I need you...I'm sorry for doing what I did...I didn't know what I was doing...The girl had drugged me or something...I miss you Anne, please don't leave me...I love you" Reid said as tears fell down his cheeks.

Soon, he heard her give a moan of pain, Anne had never felt her body hurt so much. She wanted it to go away. Anne felt someone stroking her hair, and crying. She knew who it was.

"Reid...", she saw, without even opening her eyes.

"Oh my God..." he held her in his arms, sobbing and crying. "I thought I lost you," he said to her.

"Reid.." she said trying to move to put her arms around him.

"No, no, don't move, don't speak. Just stay here, let me call for help" Reid said picking up his cell phone.

In a minute or two he talked to a operator, who called the hospital, that sent an ambulance. Chase had been killed by Caleb in the barn when Caleb ascended. The ambulance took Anne to the hospital, saying she had hypothermia and her skull had been cracked open.

When the ambulance drove away, he watched it drive off down the road. Reid felt a pang of happiness in his heart. She was his again, and she wouldn't leave him.

"Hey man," Caleb said resting his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Hey" Reid said, as they looked down the now empty road.

"I'm proud of you, you actually thought of someone besides yourself", Caleb told him. Reid just laughed a bit.

"She's special to me," Reid told him, "when I saw her laying there with her eyes closed, and bleeding, I thought she was dead. I couldn't even imagine what my life would be like if she left me for good. My life use to be so shitty beofre I met her, she made me happy...she set me free" Reid said, somewhat talking to himself instead of Caleb.

"Women.." Caleb looked over to Sarah, who sat in his car, and then back to Reid, "they have that effect on you".

The two boys smiled at eachother.

"Come on, let's go get you to the hospital", he said walking with Reid.

_Later that morning..._

Reid walked into Anne's private room, and saw her laying on her bed, eyes fully open, looking down at an open book in her hands. He held a small boquet of white roses and another book, one she loved, 'Romeo + Juliet'.

"Hey" he said smiling, she looked over at him.

"Hi..." she said, setting her book down, but not smiling.

"I..um..Got you there" he said, handing her the roses and book.

She smiled down when she looked down at the title of the book, "Romeo and Juliet...My favorite...How did you-"

"Sarah told me", he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He suffled his feet and looked back up at her, "does it still hurt?" he asked, nodding to the huge gash on left side of her forehead.

She smiled and touched the bandage on her forehead, "yeah...Kinda." She said.

"Well, um, it's nice knowing you're-" he began as he headed towards the door, but something stopped him.

"Reid wait!", she said. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

He turned and saw the tears, "what?", he asked, wanting to hold her and wipe away her tears.

"Come here", she said motioning him closer. He came to her side, "I wanna tell you something...When Chase was gonna bind us, what was going through your head?" she asked him.

He got closer and held her by the back of her neck, their forehead pressing slightly, and their eyes locking. "Making sure he never did" he said and kissed her soflty on her lips, which then turned into a passionate kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, Anne said "I love you Reid Garwin"

"I love you too..Anne Hastings", he said and kissed her again.

He could never have been happier... (IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR, READ BELOW FOR INFO ON NEXT FIC)

A/N: Alright everyone, this is your author talking. This was the last chapter of 'Untouched', but don't be upset, I still got some ideas that could lead to a sequal of this story. Look for it...It will most likely say 'Sequal to 'Untouched'". I'm not sure how it's gonna go, but it's gonna go. I might not even do a sequal, but will make another 'Covenant' fic. Most likely with Reid and another girl, but different storyline. I also wanna thank the following people for loving my fic and reviewing everyday, and keeping the story going:

**Draco's Secret Lover**

**HyperSquishy**

**pollypocket911**

**Icy Dreamer**

**ElizabethxAnne**

**Pagen-Angel13**

**Applelicious**

**jellybeano44**

**lostsoulsforever01**

**TT012**

Thanks guys:) It was you guys that kept this story going.


End file.
